A Kiss is a KIss
by DebC75
Summary: flickfic written directly after the XF movie & before the following season (6)


XF: A Kiss is a Kiss Disclaimers: We all know who owns who, right? Good, then we can go   
about our non-profit business. 

Title: A Kiss is a Kiss part 1/1   
Category: SRA   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: The X-Files Movie: Fight the Future   
Keywords: Mulder/Scully UST, Flickfic   
Summary: While starting out for their first new assignment after the   
X-Files was reopened, Mulder and Scully internalize "the Kiss."   


Part 1/1 

"It feels good to be on assignment again," Fox Mulder commented to his   
partner as they set out on a new case. It was their first new X-File   
since their department had been re-opened. 

"They didn't fire us, Mulder, and it's not like our *last* assignment   
failed to challenge you." Dana Scully shot back, a slight grin forming   
on her face. 

"You know what I mean, Scully." 

"Yeah, I know. You love chasing your little green men halfway across   
the country." Her grin was playful. 

It was also infectious, Mulder discovered, as he could not keep a   
mirroring grin from forming on his own face. It felt good--the   
light-hearted mood they were both in. He couldn't remember the last   
time they'd had fun together. 

I love doing anything when it involves being near you, Scully,> he   
thought. As he did, his grin faded slightly. He'd almost lost her yet   
again. He didn't know how much longer he could take it--knowing how   
much she meant to him, yet unable to tell her. She must have some clue,   
of course, but neither of them seemed able to admit their feelings. 

Feelings? He'd thought his feelings for her were clear when he'd   
kissed her that night, nearly a month ago. Well...he'd *almost* kissed   
her. Her lips were so close to his that he could practically taste   
them. That night, however, seemed to have been forgotten. It had been   
pushed aside by the bigger issues of their lives. Mulder even wondered   
if she remembered that sweet moment before the bee had stung her.   
Sadly, she could have forgotten due to the trauma which had followed   
afterward. 

"Scully..." he said at last, meaning to broach the subject now that he   
had her alone in a moving vehicle. 

She turned her enchantingly inquisitive gaze to him. "Yes, Mulder?" 

"I... " I love you,> he thought. I need to know if you love me, too.   
May I kiss you again? I'll do it right this time.> "I... nothing. Never mind."   
He returned his concentration to the road. 

Scully went back to staring out the window. As the scenery rolled by,   
she wondered what had been on Mulder's mind. He'd sounded so intense   
that she almost expected some deep, intimate confession. Instead,   
nothing came from him. 

It was funny, but lately she'd gotten the feeling that something had   
come between them. He acted differently around her and, unconsciously,   
she acted differently with him. 

Not that she didn't know what had happened. Mulder had come very close   
to kissing her--and she him. Whether it had been a unconscious   
kiss--the result of the high emotions they'd both been feeling at the   
time--or something real between them, she did not know. 

All she did know was that whenever she saw him now, she yearned to tell   
him it was all right. The kiss--well, the *almost* kiss--would not have   
been unwelcome. She never said so out loud, however. How could she   
vocalize something like that? What would it do to their relationship?   
Was that why Mulder remained silent--to save the closeness they shared?   
Or had it meant nothing to him? Scully glanced over at her partner,   
silently urging herself to say something. 

"Mulder?" 

"Yeah, Scully?" 

"How much further is this place?" 

"About ten miles. That all?" 

"Yeah." She turned back to the window. No, that's not all, you big   
dummy. I love you.> 

The silence that ensued lingered until the agents reached their   
destination. Both exited the car feeling certain they had wasted   
precious time in which they could have opened their hearts to each   
other. Their lives had changed since that night, nearly a month ago,   
and yet had not changed at the same time. A kiss was a kiss, after   
all--except for one small bee. 

THE END


End file.
